Gaston Philippe de La Valliére
Gaston Philippe de La Valliére (Gaston Mathieu Jean Félicité François Philippe de La Baume Le Blanc; 12 July, 1737 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and Baron de La Valliére. He is known in court as a kind and joker gentleman to the nobles but mean to the lower-classes. He is interested in art and science. He was a military attaché to the United Kingdom. He was appointed as Grand Prévôt de la Garde and he resumes his duty currently. Early Life Birth Gaston Philippe de La Valliére was born on 12nd July, 1737 in London, England. He was baptised quickly in a catholic church in England. His father, Charles François de La Valliére, was a military attaché to the United Kingdom. Childhood He spent his childhood in London. They were talking semi french and semi-english. He always wanted to see Paris. Due to his father's duty, he couldn't in some years. He was painting with his hands during those times. Sometimes he was getting in a race with his father. He never saw d'Argenteuil, only by the books. His best friend became a dog. He spent hours and hours with him. Education He was sent to the Eton. There, his interest with the art grew up more. He loved the Science too. He hated all of lower-classes. However he focused on his lessons. He was painting the views from France by reading books. The year that he graduated, his father was assassinated in London. Arrival to France Arrival to d'Argenteuil After landing in Le Havre with his mother, they went to d'Argenteuil with a coach. He spent two years as a courtier in Château d'Argenteuil. In this two years, he made portraits of some of the nobles. He was a kind person during those two years. Service as a Military Attaché Because of his father and his good English, he was sent to the United Kingdom as a Military Attaché. He gained some reputation there. He met with his old friends there. He made some of british officers' portraits. He learnt the constitution there. He got affected of the constitution too as an ideology. Service as a Grand Prévôt de la Garde After four years as a Military Attaché, he returned to d'Argenteuil in 1756. In 1758, he was appointed as Grand Prévôt de la Garde. Death On 18th May, 1763, he was walking through gardens with Bishop of Chartres and had a heart attack suddenly. At the moment, Baron passed away. Personality and Appearance Personality He was known as a kind, happy and a joker person to the nobles.However, he was a mean person to lower-classes but his country people and guards. All guardsmen were loyal to him. As he is loyal to his duty and to Grandelumiere. He would give his life without no doubt for the Emperor / Empress or Dauphin / Dauphine. His terms are really hard to the guardsmen though. He cooperatives with other nobles in times as it is needed. Appearance As a child and adult, he had hazel eyes and wavy golden blond hair. He had a rosy-pale skin in his childhood but later it has changed to pale. He had some relationships in London with Diplomats' daughters but didn't resume more than 1 year. He loves red and blue dresses but he likes white dresses too. He hates wearing black dresses so Lent is really a nightmare for him. Titles and Styles * 12nd July, 1737 - 17th August, 1755 Sa Seigneurie, Baron de Maisonfort * 17th August, 1755 - 18th May, 1763 Sa Seigneurie, Baron de La Valliére Category:Imperial Household Category:Grandelumierian Barons Category:18th Century Births Category:House La Valliere